


Passing the Torch

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Klabautermann Tales [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Klabautermann, Klabautermann Death, Nakama, Nakamaship, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: While the Red Force is being made, the Red Hair Pirates bid farewell to their original ship, the Scarlet Storm.
Series: Klabautermann Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Passing the Torch

She was tired, so very tired. Her crew had taken great care of her, but unfortunately ships don't last forever. She had been with their captain, Red Haired Shanks, since the beginning of his solo journey after the disbandment of the Roger Pirates. The woman had short, dark brown hair and fading brown eyes. Her skin was a caramel hue with scars depicting years of battle.

"Scarlet Storm," Shanks addressed the woman. "I…I'm sorry,"

The woman, the Klabautermann, smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry for,"

"What do you mean there's nothing to be sorry for!?" Shanks argued. "Tomorrow…Tomorrow you…"

"Tomorrow is the day I die," Scarlet Storm smiled sadly. "I know that. It's a miracle that my ship form is even still afloat in the harbor,'

"How can you be so calm about all this!?" The pirate captain rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears. "You're going to _die!_ "

"Everyone dies eventually," Scarlet Storm told him gently. "I've accepted that. I know that there's nothing that can be done for me to continue sailing with you. But look on the bright side, you're getting a brand new ship,"

"It won't be the same," Shanks said. "They won't be _you_ ,"

"You can't replace those that you care about," Scarlet Storm stated. "But you can still keep the memories in your heart. You better take care of your new ship just as well as you take care of me,"

"Do you have any regrets?" Shank's first mate, Benn Beckman, asked.

"I only have two regrets," Scarlet Storm claimed. "Not being able to continue having adventures with you all and not being able to see Luffy become the Pirate King. Enough with the glum atmosphere, guys. Why don't we throw a party?"

XXX

After all of the Red Hair Pirates had fallen asleep, Scarlet Storm made her way to where the new ship was. The unnamed ship's Klabautermann was a young girl with red, spiky hair and golden eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Scarlet Storm," The elder ship spirit introduced. "Your predecessor,"

"Predecessor?" The Klabautermann questioned. "Who is my crew?"

"The Red Hair Pirates," Scarlet Storm answered. "They're a loud bunch, but they're good people. They'll take good care of you,"

"Can I meet them?" She asked.

"Well, right now they're asleep," Scarlet Storm replied. "But you'll meet them tomorrow. You'll also be having your maiden voyage. It might take a bit for them to get used to you, but they will always treat you well. A ship is a part of the crew. We're a very important member since we carry them throughout their adventures,"

"Do you like your crew?"

Scarlet Storm grinned. "I love them,"

XXX

After Scarlet Storm's funeral, the shipwrights introduced the Red Hair Pirates to their new ship. As everyone loaded their belongings onto the yet to be named ship, the Klabautermann watched from above in the crow's nest. _'Scarlet Storm said that they are nice people. I want to greet my new crew, but right now they're all very sad,'_

"Captain, what will be the ship's name?" Benn asked.

Shanks didn't immediately answer and looked towards the figurehead. "How about the Red Force?"

The Klabautermann appeared in between the two, startling them. "Red Force…"

"Holy crap!" Shanks jumped back. "Kid, you scared me!"

"Red Force," She repeated. "Is that my new name? Scarlet Storm said that you were the one who gave her that name. Is Red Force my name?"

"You're this ship's Klabautermann," Shanks realized and regained his composure. "Yeah, Red Force is your new name. Unless you don't like it?"

"I like it," The girl beamed. "It sounds very warm,"

**Author's Note:**

> According to the One Piece wiki, when the Red Hair Pirates arrived at Foosha Village, they didn't have the Red Force and had a similar but a bit smaller and much plainer ship. It was never named so I decided to call her the Scarlet Storm.


End file.
